The Name of the Nameless
by Team Goofy973
Summary: CTAJr go on vacation. Not sure if that's a good thing. CT's name is revealed. And bloodline.
1. The Name of the Nameless

The Name of the Nameless

AJr was having strange dreams. All she saw was a strange 12 year old in a creeper hoodie. The strange part was that he had wings. Dark gray wings. He kept whispering something unintelligible. As she woke up on the 11th of September, however, she put the dreams out of her mind. She was on vacation, and intended to enjoy it.

As she got up, she decided to go into the garden. She walked out. CT had obviously spent a lot of time on it. The Xorox Falls on Zydonia were specifically directed into their backyard. She didn't notice the dark gray feather she had stepped on.

CT jumped off of the roof. "Hello, beautiful. Just doing some... shall we say, security business." He brushed raccoon fur and camera glass off of his hands. "Might I have the pleasure of taking you to breakfast?"he asked, holding out his hand. AJr responded, "Well, just let me spruce up a bit first."She walked into the house, and 5 minutes later, they left.

That night, AJr had her strangest dream yet. The guy was there again, but she could hear him. "Hello, Miss Tekka. Don't worry about what just happened. You'll be fine eventually. I think. Shh..."

She woke up in another existence.


	2. Nekkar

The Name of the Nameless

Chapter 2 – Nekkar

CT woke up mere moments after AJr. He was blind temporarily, and panicked. Then, when he could see, he sat up. A portal was open, blazing as red as him in RAGE. He put a hand in, feeling warm, as if being slowly sun cooked, and pulled out a dark gray feather. And then he understood.

Jumping out of his bed, he dashed to his front room. He picked up his sneak suit jacket **(A/N awesome , see my new skin)**, set it to armored mode, and ran back through the portal. He found himself on a bridge, surrounded by badlands. And then he saw the place for real.

Before he and TAB had had a civil war, this place, known as Nekkar, was as amazing as Zydonia. Now, it was burned, ruins of its former glory. There were tons of normal looking people, wandering the desert. They were old, or tired, and they were not doing so well. CT saw a man collapse, most likely from heatstroke. Then, a blur flew out of the sky. It swooped down on the body, and began devouring it.

CT fell to his knees and vomited. He knew what these were. He had defeated 2 of them to earn their services. In the ZEpicVerse, they were invisible. For these were what he called "twinkind," a brutal and destructive life force that ripped you limb from limb. From limb. Their real name was "_shraika," _or "soulstealer." But these "pets" of the twisted, demonic CT were known by him as the "Blessed," and the normal humans the "cursed."

When CT got up, he began moving forward towards the castle of Dark Eden. This was where he was born. As he looked at the castle, he tried to ignore the fact that it was now "dyed" the crimson color of blood.

As soon as he got off of the bridge, he drew his swords and connected them. He didn't want to be attacked by the Blessed. When the first human saw his weapons, he told his friends, and they immediately swarmed CT. He tried forcing them away, but they were overpowering with sheer numbers. He finally ended up knocking out a few, and managed to slip away in the chaos that followed. He didn't want to just leave the humans to die, but he had his priorities, and his wife came first with no contest.

Though it took him a week, CT finally made it to Dark Eden without getting killed. In the meantime, people in the other universe were fine. They had no clue of the danger TG973 was in, nor that both main leaders weren't even in their universe. Because, though weeks had passed, ZEpicVerse had stayed mostly the same. One minute had passed. Many more would before anyone realized anything was wrong. And by then, even if CT and AJr had survived, their age lock would have run out, and they would have died.

For even if the other universe waited an hour, Nekkar had waited a year.


	3. The Face of the Nightlord

The Name of the Nameless

Chapter 3

The Face of the Nightlord

CT had lived. His jacket made sure of that. The armored scales, along with their slipperiness, had helped him out of sticky situations. But now came the biggest one. CT walked straight through the gates of Dark Eden. No one saw him; if they had, they wouldn't have cared. The only people who left Nekkar were the skeleton carriers and the Cursed. He would end up being one of the two. Everyone did.

As he climbed the stairs, CT thought about what went wrong. But the latest he could remember was the CT civil war, which he had lost... He didn't even know his own name. He was thrown into Coruscant, battle-weary and nearly dead. Then, he had his hide saved by the Kiminova traitors and Silver. He walked into the throne room. A great golden tree stood in the center, morphed into the shape of a throne. An hourglass stood on each side of the room, tall enough for a person to stand up in.

When his foot touched the throne room floor, one of these hourglasses turned. It began slowly dropping shadow sand into the bottom chamber. Then, in that chamber appeared AJr. She was blinded by the presence of the dark sand, which slowly fell upon her. As CT strode to crack the glass, something appeared. The face of the Devil himself.

"Well well. Long time no see, CT. Last time was, hmm, when Ozone threw you into the Nether? OH WAIT! That never happened, because of a failure." The Kiminovas appeared beside him, bruised and broken. They were shielding their faces Weeping Angel style. The old CT continued, "We couldn't get to you, because these two never FIGURED IT OUT!" His words were literally inflicting wounds upon the prisoners.

"However, we've decided we don't need you anymore. We've got the prophecy -" he gestured to AJr - "and the ring." On his finger was the ring of the Lord of Darkness Melkor, or Morgoth. "So we're going to win. You've lost the war for real, this time. And you don't even know what it was about! Because I won, and you lost – everything was gone. Your planet, family, although you didn't care that much – your crown... It was all taken, taken by me, CORAN."

The memories of Coran Tekka, heir to the throne of the sun, swarmed back to him in an instant.

**(A/N If you don't like the name, live with it, this is my original thing.)**


	4. Memories at Bitter and Sweet

The Name of the Nameless

Chapter 4

The Memories on the Corner of Bitter and Sweet

"Coran, time for lunch!" called a familiar voice. A boy, about 7 years old, stood up. "Coming!" he yelled back, then more quietly to a girl his age, "... in an hour or so." She laughed, but sent him to go get some food. He came back a few minutes later, towing a basket full of different foods to the "Last Safe Place" under the silver oak tree. He slid under the roots into the little cavern he had made a year before. "Iris, I brought your sandwich," he said to the girl. He handed her the food when a hand reached out and took it. It was Iris' brother.

The scene changed. He was in the throne room of Dark Eden. The hourglasses, strong and tall, were cleaned and shining. Coran found himself at the feet of his father. "You called for me?" asked the young 11 year old. "Yes, son, I did. I can't have you near Iris anymore." Obvious shock presented itself on Coran's face. His father explained, "The nightlanders are becoming stranger with that winged teen ruling them." Iris' brother. "That doesn't -" "This is my final decision."

He ran to the Last Safe Place. Sliding through, he met Iris there. They talked, and Coran ranted about how he hated his dad. Ever since his mother had died, his only focus had been the kingdom. When finally he left, he arranged a meeting for them the next day. But when he got there, the hole was filled in.

CT was remembering differently again. This time, age 12, almost 13, the Kingdom was attacked. The forests of Nekkar were burned, and nightlanders were laying siege on the kingdom. Coran ran into the castle, and what he saw was terrifying, yet brought up no emotions for him. His father was being attacked by the _shraika._ He moved on to the dragonhold, summoned the Riders, and laid waste on the night.

It was only one month later, after repeatedly beating back the nightlanders. But then, they destroyed everything. The young leader could barely protect his people enough to get some of them into the EpicVerse, where supposedly Iris' brother had lived for a few years. As he himself attacked Coran, he partially ruined the portal, and destabilized the time link between the universes. And the portal shut. The last thing Coran had seen of his universe before losing his memory had been Iris. She was burying a silver twig in the spot where the Last Safe Place had been, a symbol. It would only be safe when the tree sheltered it once more.


	5. Revenge

The Name of the Nameless

Chapter 5

Revenge

Coran came out of his trance. He knew his past; CT couldn't stop that. He didn't know his future, but no one did. He knew his present, though, and reached for his swords. Then, he, Rikla, Lira, and CT, the Nightlord, all moved to and arena. CT lifted up a pebble and threw it. It hit a tree and drilled straight through it. "Anything that moves in the air is enhanced here," he proved. "You can oneshot anyone with anything, as long as you have the ammunition." He pulled out a bow and started running. RK and LK removed their hands from their faces, pulled out their pistols, and also ran.

Coran drew a poker chip sized mechanism out of his pocket. As he touched it, he had a vision of AJr. She was stuck in the hourglass still, and the sand had reached her ankles. He needed to be fast. As he held the chip in his hand, it unfolded into his crossbow. A gong went off. The hunt had begun.

The arena was huge. It must have been located in the badlands. Coran could see the bridge and portal not extremely far from where he stood. As he ran, he stayed alert, and good thing too, because Rikla shot a bullet that would've destroyed him for sure. He ducked out of the way, rolled, and shot an arrow directly into his former friend's neck.

As Rikla collapsed for the last time, Coran found himself deafened by the scream that came from CT. RAGE pulsed through the arena, turning the glass a deep shade of scarlet. Then it passed, as if it were a wave. Assuming he was now being hunted even more threateningly, Coran ran away from the body of the traitor, only to almost run smack into the other one, who he quickly incapacitated. CT screamed again, charging, and it took all of Coran's strength to sidestep and lift the crossbow. But then the scene changed.

CT was standing about 10 yards away. Around him were 6 _shraika. _He waved his hand, and the twinkind and himself all became the same person. They teleported all around the new arena. Then, an echoing voice said, "You have 5 minutes to gather us up and find me. If you pick the wrong _shraika, _and you try to kill them, well... You know the consequences."

As Coran readied himself to run again, he saw another vision of his wife. The shadowsand was filling up to her knees. He was running out of time, but he couldn't leave the arena. So he ran and gathered all the "humans" with him. As soon as they were all gathered, he lined them up. He walked by the first, second, third, and fourth. They all looked identical; blank faces, dark eyes, dark hair. Then, he reached the fifth. This one had blue eyes. He hid what he really felt and spoke.

"You are gathered here because one of you is a traitorous fool who must die. I have determined which of you it is." He stopped pacing in front of the third person. "I believe it was..." He drew his sword and readied it to behead the person in front of him. Then he quickly changed and threw the blade directly at the blue eyed one. Time froze. The sword was frozen in midair. The arena changed again.

"I. Will. Destroy. You. Somehow," said the Nightlord as he began to fly. He snapped his fingers and blended into the night. Coran was blinded, just as he was when the portal had opened. As soon as he could see, he drew his crossbow again and grabbed his sword, which was still floating in the same place. He began to look for CT, just as he had looked to defend the citizens of Dark Eden so many years before.

As he ran into the night, Coran saw something move out of the corner of his eye. A shadow. One whose time had come. Coran loaded his crossbow, but then something diverted his attention. A stone the size of his hand had landed in front of him. It began to dissolve into black mist. He bolted as fast as was physically possible, and then saw the carnage that followed. A huge darkling had risen out of what had most likely been a Ra'zac egg. The hooded figure inhaled, and the land around him was absorbed. If Coran hadn't ran, he would have been an appetizer.

His back was pressed against a hill. He began to climb up. There was a flash of lightning, and something appeared next to him. It was a _shraika_ egg in a small canister. Coran picked up the odd item and vomited immediately. The thing was seeping into his mind. He couldn't see. When he regained control of his sense, his first impulse was to destroy the thing. He shattered the glass and egg. A sticky yolk stuck to his hands like a tar. CT screamed.

Coran knew he wasn't safe there, so he jumped down the hill and ran. The yolk dripped as he ran, dissolving the ground wherever it hit. Then, he saw the shadow once more. It was bolder, like it had been revealed more. CT was using an invisibility generator with the eggs as power. Lightning struck again. As the shadow stood still, Coran ran to where he had seen the strike. Then, as he inhaled to catch his breath, a drop of something landed on his tongue. He immediately felt much weaker, as if he couldn't move. He didn't swallow, however, and knew the poison. Nightshade. All he needed to do was get rid of it and he would be fine.

He trudged to the spot where lightning had struck. Another canister lay there. As Coran touched it, he vomited again, and though the egg was still weakening him, he was no longer victim to the nightshade. He crushed the second one, and as he did, a gash opened through his jacket and deep into his back. He cried out with pain and stood. He could see the shadow and hear the flapping of wings. He drew his sword and swung at the moving darkness. He missed, but it was close, and he saw the shadow fly onto the hill. Coran climbed after it, attempting to rid the world of him forever.

When he reached the top of the hill, weary and injured, lightning struck. The shadow shifted, as if looking at the odd item, but contemplating how to get it. One false move from either Coran or the Nightlord would result in a sword to the stomach. Then, the Nightlord moved. But Coran was ready. He repulsed the shadow and grabbed the canister. Without thinking, he crushed it. CT had become visible. Then, in barely another moment, he threw his sword into the neck of his enemy.

The Nightlord had finally fallen.


	6. Tying Up Loose Ends

The Name of the Nameless

Chapter 6

Tying Up Loose Ends

As the body of the old CT fell to the ground, many things happened. Lightning struck Coran Tekka's hand, and the gash on his back began pouring out Nightshade poison. He fell to his knees, as his brain was being consumed by darkness. There were cries of the _shraika _in the distance as they mourned the master that had provided them with so much meat. AJr was buried in sand up to her chin, and was becoming immobilized.

Then, through it all, CT rose up, picked up his sword, and vanished. He reappeared in the Dark Eden throne room. The hourglass to the left was full enough that AJr had to tip her face up to breathe. In one swift motion, Coran turned, drew his sword, and cracked the solglass surrounding his wife. He caught her carefully, avoiding shards, as sand flooded into the room. As soon as they were both settled, he used the Force to replace everything on the floor back to the hourglass. Then, he and his wife embraced each other, and they kissed. It was quite a long time before they separated, but it was too short, and they had other things to worry about. The screeching of the darklings outside was too great to go ignored.

Then CT turned to the throne. On it in the ancient tongue of dragons was etched the name of every heir to the throne there had been. He looked, expecting to see his father's name as the last script. But instead there was his mother's name. And then appeared a new name: Coran Tekka. Not Coran Endometri, as should it have said. But that meant...

He quickly, without speaking, strode to the other hourglass. Then, he spoke in the ancient script of Nekkar, the words "_Du vrangr frethan ar Vulena y Gata. Du erih ar aidir ri ghiin." _I am descended of night and day. I am heir to sun and moon. The hourglass shifted aside, and behind it was a chamber of stone. In the back, surrounded by a solglass sphere, was Iris Tantux, Nightlady and half sister of Coran Tekka. She was the sister to the Nightlord, and the half sister of the Starking. And in her hand was a branch of the silver oak tree. "_Letta!" _cried Coran, this time in dragontongue. The sphere disappeared and Iris slowly drifted to the ground. "Hello, Iris," said CT. "I'm going to need that."

Glass was cracking, along with bricks and mortar. The twinkind were laying waste to the castle in their rage. Coran and Iris ran out of the hourglass room, quickly explained to AJr, and got ready. The _shraika _would not relent power. They needed to be destroyed. "Their only weakness is Nekkarian brightsap. It's essentially the opposite of nightshade. We can hopefully extract enough of it from this," said Iris, referring to the sprig of oak that was now growing rapidly. "Then, we could throw it, and change some of them to _akris, _which will take care of the rest."

Bricks exploded backwards, bringing lots of rubble with them into the throne room. The three inhabitants threw the brightsap desperately towards the oncoming storm. The silver semi-liquid spread across the room, splashing many of the _shraika. _More still swarmed in, though, and the trio was worried still about being devoured. Then, the _akris, _defenders of the sun, rose from the incapacitated bodies of the darklings. Immediately the _shraika_ scampered, fearing the defeat that would surely come. And they were all destroyed. Thus, CT, AJr, and Iris found themselves completely unscathed as they climbed back through the portal into the vacation home on the planet Zydonia.


End file.
